Going to Goode
by bluecookie86
Summary: A somewhat un-cliché but, still clichéd story about Annabeth attending Goode Highschool. There won't be a super bratty cheerleader. Percy isn't "Mr. Popular". The seven won't follow Annabeth to Goode. No cussing. It's PG, I promise, but there might be a few kisses here and there. I'll try to update every 2-3 weeks with school is starting up. R&R but be nice. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: HI! Okay so this is exciting. Eeeeeek. Sorry please try to ignore the fangirling screams.**

 **That was a bad intro. Lets start again. Hello my name is bluecookie86 and this is my first fan fiction. Before you read the story, here's some need to know information.**

 **In the Lightning Thief, when Annabeth went home to see her dad they agreed that her best option for schooling would homeschooling, due to the drastically lowered chance of monster encounters.**

 **Since Annabeth is older now though, and she has survived Tartarus, the cons of attending a actual school are out weighed by the pros.**

 **Also note, Percy and Annabeth are in their senior year of high school and both are already 18 (Annabeth's birthday is July 12 and Percy's is August 18).**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Well this is going to be weird,_ Annabeth thought to herself as she climbed the steps of Goode High School. She had only attended school once… for a week… in kindergarten. One of the special education paras that had been assigned to her for her dyslexia, had turned out to be a monster. Needless to say she didn't come back.

But that was kindergarten and from what Annabeth remembered, though her experience was limited, kindergarten was mostly games and recess. She had the feeling that high school was going to be much different, due to her research, that is. According to every movie she watched, book she read, and friend she confided in, her experience was going to be terrible. She was going to be bullied, be talked in to drugs and alcohol, and (worst of all) she was going to suffer a low GPA and never be able to get into a good college. Annabeth hated that. Thankfully though the good parts of high school seemed to cancel out the bad ones. And plus maybe she wouldn't be one of those kids that seemed to spiral downhill in her student career.

After all, Percy would be there.

He was one of the reasons she had agreed to this whole thing in the first place. Her adorable green eyed boyfriend was going to be there.

Of course that wasn't a _real_ reason (according to her father), it was just one of the benefits of attending this particular school. Why she was really here was:

"To maintain a somewhat normal life away from the troubles presided by being a half-blood and to interact with other kids her age without the worry of them dying unexpectedly."

Yeah right. There was no way that Annabeth was getting away from her real life that easily. But maybe, just maybe it might distract her. Especially from that awful hole beneath Hades. Ugh even thinking of that place made Annabeth shiver and her ADHD wasn't helping. Now she couldn't stop thinking about _it_ instead of what was really at hand.

 _Get a grip, Annabeth,_ She chided herself.

Okay now it was time to focus on school and retrieving her schedule. Annabeth surveyed her surroundings. Right now she was outside of the school's main entrance. Through the glass doors she could see a sign that said "Office". She opened the door and slid into the schools main lobby. Only to bump into some one.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Annabeth exclaimed.

"No, no. It's totally my fault," The person replied.

Wait a second… She knew that voice.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy always tried to make it to school on time. But it was only on the first day that he was what they call early. Today, he had gotten to school 20 minutes prior to the first bell, only to find that the campus was mostly empty. Sure the occasional teacher walked past him now and then but, they didn't really count. Now Percy was stuck with an extra 20 minutes on his hands and a bad case of ADHD. Ugh, without something to occupy him, he was practically doomed. So Percy began to look through his back pack to make sure all of his supplies were there.

 _Pencils? Check._

 _Textbooks? Check._

 _Other stuff? Check._

Well that worked out well, 5 seconds gone, another 1,195 left to go.

This…

Was…

Getting…

Boring.

Percy grabbed his phone from his backpack. Maybe he could pass a few levels in AngryReptiles.

When Percy looked up next thousands of kids were milling around the campus. Some were chatting with friends, others were on there phones, and some were going inside to get ready for class.

 _What would Annabeth want me to do?_ Percy thought to himself. He really missed her. Sure it had only been a week since he'd seen her, but that didn't make up for the heartache he felt. Nor did it make him feel any better about that incident in tart- wait. He promised himself he wouldn't think about it. Not today. He didn't need another panic attack.

 _Annabeth would probably tell me to stop being a Seaweed Brain and go put my backpack in my locker._ Percy answered himself. Yeah that sounded like Annabeth. Percy sighed and stood up.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Mr. Blofis?" Annabeth questioned. She had forgotten that he taught here.

"Annabeth? How nice to see you! What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to California for the school year, at least that's what Percy told us," He replied.

"Well, that's what I had told Percy," Annabeth laughed, "I'm actually a new student here. My dad thought it might be good for me to experience high school with someone I know. I've been homeschooled practically my whole life."

"Ahh that would make sense. Well let me know if you need help with anything. And if I see Percy, I'll keep my mouth shut," Mr. Blofis smiled, "See you around!"

"Bye!" Annabeth responded. Then she set out towards the main office once more.


End file.
